


Housewarming

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, No Plot/Plotless, Other, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald and Ed want to take over the Van Dahl estate. They decide to gift Jim an item they no longer need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

"Oswald?" Ed asked through gritted teeth and pinched his nostrils shut, "What is that god-awful smell?"

The genius stood in the doorway of Oswald Cobblepot's late father's home and he stared at the extensive motif; that could only be described as 'old world money'.

For a moment Oswald simply stood in the entry hall; giving Ed a confused stare; not even phased by the noxious odor. Before it dawned on him what Ed was talking about.

"Oh, *that* smell!" Oswald stated excitedly and began to explain like a fidgety bird, "Yes. You see *that* smell," he tipped his head to the side, "is Grace."

"Grace?" Ed shoved Oswald to the side one handedly and began to explore the house step-by-step. 

The grandfather clock in the corner started to chime, gonging out eight deep bellows, and then went back to being eerily silent.

"Grace." The word was spat out with such hatred; Ed's eyebrow shot up as he glanced at Oswald. "She was a heartless woman. All she wanted to get her French tipped fingers on was this house."

Oswald sneered as he plunked down on the sofa, "So I have been letting Grace rot here. Who am I to insult the wishes of the dead?"

A toothy grin filled Ed's face, "I see. However. Grace might find a certain residence more accommodating."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The bed sheets were pulled back and the mattress bounced slightly from Jim's weight.

"This whole city is going to hell." He mumbled to himself; arms hugging the pillow beneath his head.

Jim trying his hardest to fall asleep, but his nose was being assaulted by a monstrous odor.

"What is that?" Jim clicked on the lamp and turned to see the decomposing body of Grace van Dahl lying next to him.


End file.
